Juliet
by bohemianbabe
Summary: She came to him in her most desperate time of need, now everyone swears they are unseperable, but are they? First story in the Considerations Series. Please read and review Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Juliet.

Written by Martana Alexander, aka Elizabeth Summers

Edited by tigereyes320

Rating: pg-13 for sexual situations and language, so be warned now.

Pairings: s/b, and two oc.s

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But wait, I do own Miss Juliet Elizabeth Fox, and Mr. Ashleigh Ryan Carter. Of course you won't see their middle names here that much, and Ashleigh won't be in the story much though his name is mentioned several times. I also don't own Dawson's Creek, no matter how many times the show is mentioned in the story.

Chapter 1. Joey and Dawson.

Juliet Fox shook back her long copper locks and laughed as he violet eyes locked onto her cousin who was dancing with her new husband. The sweet couple was smiling at one another as they danced totally in love. Juliet smiled and then smoothed out her lavender dress as she scanned the room.

"Sick isn't it?" Jesse asked as he sat down next to her at the table.

"They're in love." Juliet answered with a shrug. "One day it will be you out there dancing with your bride."

"So what do you think she'll look like? Short with copper hair and violet eyes?" Jesse teased.

"She'll be tall and thin with dark brown hair and her eyes will be brown or green." Juliet decided after a moment of though. "I'd never marry you, and I am already spoken for."

"Thanks a lot, Juls. You want to dance?"

"Sure, if you promise not to step on my brand new shoes."

"I have my card as a member of the Rich Kids Club if you want me to give you proof that I do know how to dance."

"Funny. So what all does that membership card say you can do?" Juliet asked as she stood up and let him lead her out on the dance floor.

"Plenty of things." Jesse answered and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to dance. "I'm not a platinum member though."

"Why not?"

"Because I failed the snobbery test."

Juliet laughed and stood on her tip-toes to lightly kiss him.

"People are going to think we are an item." Jesse teased.

"They already do. It's not my fault we look sweet together you know."

"Well I don't mind if you don't and are sure Ashleigh wont kill us."

"He's not here to find out, and why would I mind being associated with a handsome and rich guy?"

"Just wanted to be sure that you were ok with being linked with me."

"As long as you treat me well I'm happy to let these people think I'm your girlfriend, but don't think you'll get me in bed."

"You think I have a death wish? Your cousin and boyfriend would both kill me if I so much as looked at you wrong."

"You are so funny, but you know I still love you to death."

"I'm glad that you still love me, Juls. The worst thing that could happen to me is to have my best friend hate me."

"Your best friend and your soul mate, Kilmartin. That reminds me, we have a date with the TV tomorrow."

"Dawson's Creek, the bittersweet show for teenagers and the favorite of actress Juliet fox. You are so cute at times."

"Don't you want to se what happened? Will Joey finally choose between Pacey and Dawson? Will Jack ever find a boyfriend? Will Sheriff Doug Witter finally come out of the closet? Who will Jen sleep with this week?"

"We watch re-runs, Juliet. You and I both already know what's gonna happen in answer to each of those questions."

"I like watching re-runs, Jesse. If you already know what happened it is that much easier to see the little details."

"And how many times do you want to watch each episode?"

"Until I know every word of every line. Come on, you know you like watching the 'Merry Mayhem' episode when the car is driven into the house."

"This is from the girl who got jealous because Audrey was 'singing back up' for John Mayer?"

"If I wasn't so into acting I'd be a signer. You know I've got a good voice."

"Yes, you are a good singer. I meant to tell you that you did very well singing at the wedding. Deanna Carter's 'Color Everywhere' was a good choice."

"It was either gonna be that one or 'Strawberry Wine.' That is the one I wanted to sing, but no, Brennan wouldn't let me. He said it was an inappropriate song for a wedding."

"Maybe I will let you sing it at the reception after my wedding."

"I'll keep in practice."

Jesse smile and pulled the girl closer against him. Juliet's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. In perfect contentment they danced together through the long run of slow songs, seeming like the dream couple to those who saw them together.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Shalimar cried out when the last song ended.

"Come on, Jesse! Let's go get the bouquet and garter!" Juliet said.

"Alright, alright, we'll go catch you the bouquet." Jesse laughed.

They ran over to the group of single women and Juliet prepared to catch the bouquet. Shalimar turned around and threw the bouquet over her shoulder. There was a scuffle as the women all tried to catch the bouquet, but Juliet grabbed it, and the second the flowers were in her hands, she ducked out of the crowd and ran back over to Jesse.

"You have to catch the garter now." She instructed.

"Whatever, Juls."

"Go now, they are just about to do it!"

Jesse sighed and walked over to where Juliet had sent him.

Brennan slipped the garter off Shalimar's leg and then threw it out. Jesse made a half-hearted attempt to catch it, only in order to please his demanding best friend, and was shocked when he realized that he had actually caught the lacy piece.

A few moments later Jesse found him self kneeling in front of Juliet, who was sitting regally on a chair. Juliet pulled her skirt up so that her shapely legs were revealed, earning several wolf whistles from the men in the audience.

Jesse quickly slipped the garter up Juliet's leg and then pulled her skirts back down, covering her legs, much to the dismay of the men. Juliet laughed, then stood up and drug him back out onto the dance floor for the remainder of the reception.

Several Hours later at Sanctuary

Juliet and Jesse walked into Sanctuary, arm in arm following Adam and Emma.

"That wedding was so much fun." Juliet laughed, swaying slightly from intoxication. "I can't believe that the bartender gave me a three-quarters full bottle of champagne and told me to go for it."

"Juliet, you must learn temperance." Adam reprimanded.

"I'll take care of her, Adam." Jesse volunteered as he bent down and picked the girl up. Juliet laid her head against his shoulder and shifted so her legs rested more comfortably on his arms. "We're still going to sleep in the rec room and watch TV tonight, but I'm going to help her out of this bridesmaid dress first."

"You just wanna get me out of my clothes don't you? Putting that garter on my leg must have sparked your interest." Juliet whispered. Jesse blushed slightly and then carried her into her bedroom where he set her down on the bed.

"Alright, Juliet, can you get out of your dress or do you need help?"

"You'd better help me, Jess. I'm not feeling that great."

Jesse stood her up and quickly unzipped her dress and got her out of it.

Juliet had just barely gotten out of the dress when she dashed for her bathroom. Jesse quickly followed her and held back her hair as she threw up.

"You alright now?" Jesse asked the girl when she sat up.

"I think it might be a bit before I'm better. You go change out of that tux before you take care of me."

"I can slip out of it here if you don't mind seeing me in boxers and an undershirt."

"Seen ya like that plenty of times. Lay your clothes on my bed. I think I can hold things down till you get back."

"Alright, I'll be right back with you." Jesse stood up and went into Juliet's bedroom where he quickly stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and then went back to Juliet. He sat down behind her and gently massaged her shoulders.

"Jesse can you hold me? I feel so bad, but I don't think I'll throw up anymore."

"Come here."

Juliet moved back so she was sitting in his lap and closed her eyes as she laid her head back. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and with one hand played with the lace of the garter that was still on her leg.

"It looks good doesn't it?" Juliet asked.

"Not your color. It is all white, and for you there needs to be some lavender."

"Jess, do you realize how scantily clad we both are? I'm only in a bra, underwear, and a slip."

"I've walked in on you in the shower. I definitely saw more skin then than I am seeing now."

"I still say it was on purpose, but I guess its just that were so close together dressed like this."

"You alright with it? 'Cause I can go to my room and put something else on if you want me to."

"I'm fine. You are not that guy, and you would never hurt me, I trust you."

"Just wanted to keep you comfortable. I can't believe anything that jerk did to you."

"Jess, I'm alright. That was a long time ago, and now I'm here, safe. I don't look at every man and assume that he is going to try to abuse me."

"Scars take a long time to heal. I wish I could have been there to save you from it all. The emotional abuse by your mother, and then that jerk. It makes me so fucking angry, Juls. That bastard deserves everything in the book to be thrown at him for the sexual abuse you had to go through."

"Don't get angry, Jess. Everything is alright. I have no problem with sex, and that is what the shrink told me would be the final wall to fall. I'll never be one to sleep around, but I can do it if I truly want to."

"You know that I will never be able to fully trust anyone with you. Not Bren, not Adam, hell, I don't even trust myself. I barely trust Ashleigh, but I try to let you go when it comes to him."

"He's a good man. Shallie and I trust you. Shallie said that she couldn't imagine you ever trying to do anything to me even if I offered myself to you, and I agree with her."

"Juls, don't talk about that. I don't trust myself with you, and there are times I am scared that I'll do something I will regret."

"You won't ever hurt me. Now, let's go to the rec-room. I'm feeling a whole lot better."

"I'll let you change and then meet you in the rec room."

"Let's stay dressed like this. I'm really comfortable this way."

"I'm not comfortable with you like that."

"Alright, I'll put on some pajamas, and brush my teeth. Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes."

Twenty Minutes Later

Juliet walked in the rec room and in front of the sofa where they were going to sit to watch the movies, found that Jesse had already pilled up his pillows and laid out some blankets. She quickly set her pillows up next to his. The soft pallet that Jesse had set up was big enough for them to both sleep comfortably, and her light weight blanket would help keep them warm. Once she had arranged her stuff in the rec room she went to the kitchen to find Jesse.

Jesse was standing in front of the microwave waiting for a bag of pop corn to pop. He was dressed only in a pair of loose black pajama pants and his hair looked like he had gotten a quick shower. Juliet walked over behind him and put her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his back.

Feeling both the coolness of Juliet's soft lavender tank and the warmth of her cheek, Jesse smiled and turned to face her.

"You love that tank set don't you?" Jesse asked as he gently pushed a lock of her hair back from her face.

"You bought it for me." Juliet answered as she fingered the silk material of her pants.

"It's your color." Jesse answered. He brought a hand to cup her face and stared into her bright violet eyes.

"My material too." Juliet whispered. Her eyes were locked on Jesse's, and she brought a hand to his face. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him. Jesse hesitated, but then slowly relaxed as he felt her small body press tighter against his and her tongue run across his teeth. He gently opened his mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss and brought his other hand to cradle the back of her head.

Emma walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and her eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her.

"Guys?" she said startling the two.

"Emma," Juliet said as she turned around. "this isn't what it looks like."

"I know, but I suggest you two find a better place then the kitchen if you want to do that. If Adam had caught you he wouldn't be the least bit forgiving." Emma said as she quickly got her glass of water and left the room.

"So what was that?" Jesse asked when Emma had left the room.

"I don't know, but whatever it was I think I liked it, and I want to try that again." Juliet answered and then leaned in to kiss him again.

"Ashleigh." Jesse whispered just before her lips met his.

"Hmm? What?"

"Your boyfriend. The man you love." Jesse answered pulling Juliet back to reality.

"Oh my god, Jesse. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Juls, its ok, Let's just forget it happened and get on with our fun tonight."

"Thank you. Lets go to the rec room and watch a movie."

"I suppose you'll want to watch American Pie."

"Jesse Kilmartin, I don't want to watch that every time we have a sleep over. I wanna watch 'Heathers'."

"How about and eighties marathon? 'Heathers', 'Footloose', 'Flash Dance', 'Blue Lagoon', and 'Dirty Dancing'."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Let's do it."

"Get the sodas while I get the popcorn and those double chocolate cookies you bought."

"See you in a minute."

A while later

Jesse sat leaned against his pillows while Juliet sat between his legs. _'I'm glad she's still ok with us doing the whole movie thing. I can't believe that I kissed her. Technically she kissed me, but I didn't do anything to stop her.'_

"Make out session for your thoughts." Juliet said as she paused the movie and turned to face him.

Jesse laughed slightly and then sighed. "Just thinking about what happened in the kitchen. You still trust me?"

"Of course I still trust you, and I was the one who started it."

"I did nothing to stop you."

"Jess, don't over analyze it. We kissed end of story. We're Joey and Dawson not Jen and Dawson."

Jesse laughed and then stole one of the cookies Juliet had been eating. "We're good then?"

"Yep. Now let me watch my movie."

Juliet pressed play and the movie continued.

Several hours later

Jesse turned off the television hen the final movie went off. Juliet had fallen asleep half way through it, and was lying in the same place she'd been since they'd started their movie marathon. Jesse shifted slightly so that they would both be more comfortable, but made no effort to completely move the girl. He reached over and got the throw she'd brought and spread it over them before he fell asleep.

Two months later.

Juliet woke up in Jesse's room where they'd been watching TV the night before. Noticing that Jesse wasn't in bed she checked the clock on the nightstand. _'Nine in the morning? We were up until four, and Jesse does not wake up until he's had at least seven hours of sleep. Where could he be?'_

Juliet was about to get out of the bed when Jesse walked in from his bathroom and fell across the bed.

"You ok, Jesse?" she asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"No, stomach virus. You'd better go so you don't get sick too."

"I'm staying. Some one has to take care of you."

"Juliet, I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't get sick, Jesse, I never do. You stay right here while I got get something for you to drink. Dehydration will only make you sicker."

"Don't' mention any kind of food or drink." Jesse moaned.

"I'm the nurse not you, now stay right there. I'm also going to get Adam in here so he can see if there is anything he can do to help you."

"Thank you, Juls."

"I've got to take care of you, Jesse. You're my best friend."

Jesse gave her a weak smile and then closed his eyes.

Juliet went to the kitchen for some ginger ale and then to the lab to get Adam.

An hour later

"Jesse, I can't do anything for you." Adam said. "you'll just have to let things run their course. Juliet will be taking care of you since she is the best nurse."

"See I told you I was the nurse." Juliet said as Adam left the room.

"Juls," Jesse said as he sat up.

"What?"

"Move." Jesse got out of the bed and ran to his bath room. Shaking her head Juliet followed him.

That night

Juliet collapsed on the bed next to Jesse thankful he was asleep. She had spent her day trying to get him to drink some of the ginger ale, holding is head back when he was sick, cleaning and disinfecting. Her deep violet eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Jesse woke up feeling better than he had the day before. Juliet was lying on the bed next to him still sound asleep. He smiled at her angelic look and closed his eyes hoping to allow her at least another hour of sleep. Soon he too was fast asleep.

Two hours later Juliet woke up happy to find Jesse still sleeping. She slipped out of the bed and went to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of old jeans and a tank top and then went back to Jesse's room

When she got to his room she found the bed empty, and sighing, walked into his bathroom. The second she stepped in she heard the sound of running water and turned to the shower. The glass door was covered in steam and blurred, but she took a s second to realize that Jesse was in the shower. She closed her eyes and turned around, then walked over to the sink where she braced herself on the counter and attempted to steady her racing heart. A few minutes later she jumped when she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Jesse standing in front of her, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You ok, Juls?" He asked.

"I kinda walked in on you showering." she answered.

"So now we're even." Jesse teased and then gently kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I guess we are." she laughed nervously. "You feeling better today?"

"Yeah, you can go to your room and get a shower and then sleep for a while if you like."

"A shower sounds good. I'll come back in a few minutes to change your sheets an then we can both crash out on your bed and watch TV."

"You need to eat something."

"Playing nurse now, Jesse?"

"Protective older brother. Go shower, eat and then you can come watch TV."

"I should have Adam come confirm that you're better. Hopefully it was just a twenty-four hour thing."

"Well whatever it was you were a great nurse. I guess I should have known that my best friend would take care of me."

"I'll always take care of you."

Jesse gently hugged the girl and put a soft kiss on the top of her head.

A week later

"Jesse, I'm going out to meet Ashleigh now, you wanna go with me?" Juliet asked as she laid across the sofa next to him.

"Clubbing with you and Ash? I don't think so, Juls. The last time I went with you two I got stuck at the club with no way to get home since everyone was out or busy. Then when I finally got Shal to pick me up it looked like I couldn't drive."

"I'm really sorry about that. Ashleigh just hasn't seen everyone in so long, and he does like ya'll."

"He's coming here for Christmas next week isn't he?"

"Yep. I have to finish cleaning my room so things wont be a mess while he's staying here, and so he will actually have someplace to put his suitcases and stuff."

"What he's not staying in a guest room?" Jesse teased as he gently played with a strand of the girls copper hair that had escaped from her ponytail.

"Jesse, why in the world wouldhe be staying in a guest room, when he could go sleep in his girlfriends room with her."

"Go clubbing and I'll try to clean up a bit for you. Half the mess is probably my fault."

"I love you, Jesse!" Juliet sat up and quickly kissed him then ran out of the room.

Jesse shook his head and then went into Juliet's room. Looking around he found a pile of clothes in the floor, books and magazines scattered everywhere, and a pile of CDs, DVDs, and cassette tapes on the dresser.

"So this is what I've gotten myself into."

Carefully he walked across the room and began to sort through the scattered items.

Five hours later

Juliet walked into her bedroom to find it spotless and Jesse collapsed across her bed sound asleep. Laughing as she shook back her messy copper hair and gently kissed his forehead. She put her purse on its hook and then changed into her favorite pajamas before climbing into the bed next to Jesse. Her head rested on his chest as she closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep listening to the even rhythm of his heartbeat.

Three weeks later.

Juliet laughed as a pile of garland fell on her head when the box she was trying to put on the shelf in the storage closet dumped out on her head.

"We're cleaning, Juliet. No playing around with the decorations." Brennan admonished.

"I'm not playing, the box fell on topof my headhead." Juliet answered. She fought with the golden strands for a moment, but only succeeded in tangling herself in it further. She tripped over a strand and was about to fall when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her up.

"Juls, what are you doing?' Ashleigh asked as he set the girl back on her feet and then started to help her untangle from the garland.

"Cleaning up like I'm supposed to."

"You are such a mess."

"And you love me."

"I guess I do." Ashleigh sighed.

Juliet turned around and kissed him, her fingers playing in the shaggy brown locks that she'd come to love.

"Get a room." Shalimar laughed as she walked by.

"Alright." Juliet agreed and then started to lead Ashleigh to her bedroom.

"She was just kidding. You two get back to work." Brennan said before the couple could get far. _'Mental note, never even tease Juls about that get a room thing, she'll take it way too seriously.'_

"I can't work too much longer. My mother is expecting me to drop by today." Ashleigh said as he put away the repack box of garland.

"Can I come? I wanna meet my future in-laws." Juliet asked.

"Go change and brush your hair."

Juliet smiled and ran out of the room.

"Do you have any idea of how happy you've just made her?" Shalimar asked.

"I know she's really excited about meeting her future in-laws." Ashleigh said. "I promised her that before I gave her my ring she'd meet the family."

"This is the start of you two being engaged them?' Brennan asked.

"It means I've been starting to look at rings. I'm not purposing immediately, but she'll have that ring before the end of the summer."

"The second she has that ring on her hand you'll be pulled into wedding plans." Shalimar warned.

"I'm prepared for it, Shal." Ashleigh laughed

"As a married man I can tell you that you will never be prepared for marriage or any of the events that you have to go through before the wedding." Brennan said as he put up the final box of decorations.

"Who's getting married?" Jesse asked as he walked in.

"No one yet, but Ashleigh is taking Juls to meet his family." Shalimar explained.

"Taking Juls to meet the in-laws, that sounds like a fool's errand." Jesse said doubtfully.

"My mother asked me to bring her. My sister didn't get in town till yesterday, so we're celebrating Christmas today."

"The Carter family Christmas, from those stories you've told about them that sounds like something we'd enjoy seeing." Brennan laughed.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy it." Juliet said indignantly as she walked back in her hair brushed and changed into a simple dress.

"You look beautiful." Ashleigh whispered and then lightly kissed her. Juliet smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You two had better behave your selves while you're over there." Shallimar warned.

"We will, Shallie." Juliet agreed.

"Time to go if we want to get there on time. I'll see you all alter." Ashleigh said as he led Juliet out to the car.

Two and a half months later.

"Emma, you want to hang out with me, Jess, and Shallie tonight?" Juliet asked as she stepped into the redheads rooms.

"You're inviting me to lovely hang out that you three are having?"

"You've always been invited, but you never come. It won't be that bad. Jesse will actually have on a shirt with those flannel pants, Shallie said he had to wear one.'

"That's not what bothers me. I just don't want to intrude on the family bonding."

"You're part of the family too, Emma. Please come and hang out with us tonight? I'll beg if I have to."

"I'll come."

"Great! After supper change into your pajamas and bring your pillows and blankets, then we'll all hang out, watch movies, and eat junk food."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I'll see you there."

"O.K." Juliet smiled as and then left the room.

That night after supper

Juliet and Jesse sat in the rec room on their pallet of blankets. Juliet had taken her normal place sitting between Jesse's legs while she read. Jesse had a book, but he was paying more attention to Juliet who, as normal, was not concentrating well. During the last ten minutes she had straightened her hair twelve times, cleaned her reading glasses three times, adjusted the straps on her pale yellow silk tank countless times, and turned the page of her book once.

"Juls," Jesse began, "do you not like the book?"

"I love this book, Jess. I just can't concentrate on it right now. Where are Emma and Shal?"

"I don't know. What are you reading anyway?"

"Lois Lowry's _A Summer to Die_. It is one of my top five favorite books."

"It sounds depressing Juls."

"You're reading _Cujo_, Jess. That is a weird book."

"You were the one who told me to read it."

"No, I told you to watch the movie, not read the book."

"Let's not fight over his , Juls."

"Fine what do you want to do?"

"Keep you from making me crazy."

Juliet laughed and turned slightly so she could face him.

"I'm making you crazy?"

"Juls, all you do is make me crazy."

Juliet smiled and then leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"You are in so much trouble, Kilmartin." she whispered when she pulled back.

"So are you, I could taste the chocolate on your breath. That was supposed to be saved for all of us." Jesse answered, smirking slightly.

"I left the chocolate for tonight alone. I just had some that Ashleigh bought me."

"You aren't supposed to eat a lot of it, none of us are."

"Free night. I ate it after supper."

"You are hilarious."

"Who's hilarious?" Shalimar asked as she and Emma walked in.

"I am, at least according to Jesse." Juliet answered. "Where have you been?"

"Getting ready to come in here." Emma said as she set her stuff on one of the recliners.

Shalimar put her things on the sofa and then sat down in the floor. "You two were reading?"

"Yeah, she wanted to do something while we waited on you two." Jesse answered.

Juliet took off her reading glasses and set them on a side table where they would not be broken. "Movie time!"

"We're not watching anything R rated." Emma said before Juliet got over to the video cabinet.

"Fine then. We can watch something else. How about '_Clueless_'?" Juliet suggested.

"Put in the disc, Juls. That sounds like a decent movie." Jesse said.

Juliet smiled and put in the disc and then went back to her seat.

"I don't know how you managed to talk us into this." Emma said as she picked up a bowl of popcorn.

"It's not that bad, Emma." Jesse argued. "We all have fun hanging out like this."

"You and Juliet are the only ones who really enjoy this whole sleeping in the floor thing. I'd rather be back in bed with Brennan. Sleeping out under the stars in fine, bet here, inside we should sleep in beds." Shalimar said.

"You're sleeping on the sofa, Shal. Jess and I are the ones sleeping in the floor."

"Are we going to talk through the whole movie?" Emma asked.

Everyone stopped talking, and they remained quiet through the rest of the movie.

A while later

"What shall we do now that the movie is over?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know, Juls." Emma said

'Play truth or dare. That sounds like a fun idea." Juliet said as she took a sip from the bottle of beer she and Jesse had been sharing.

"Juls, its not fun to dare you to do anything." Jesse said. "There is very little that you won't do."

"But we can have fun with truth." Emma pointed out.

"Lets pay." Shalimar said as she moved to the floor next to Jesse and Juliet. "Come on, Em."

Emma shook her head, but then joined the group in the floor.

"I start.' Juliet decided. 'Jesse, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jesse decided hoping he could trust her not to ask anything too wild.

"Have you ever walked in on Shallie showering?"

"Once when we were young and had just moved in." Jesse answered, avoiding Shalimar's gaze. "Now I get to ask. Em, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into Juliet's room and find her diary and then bring it back in here."

"Sorry, Juls." Emma said as she stood up.

"It's ok. I'll just make Jesse pay for this later."

Emma left the room and returned several minutes later with a lavender book in her hands.

"Juls, truth or dare?" Emma asked as she sat down.

"Dare of course." Juliet answered simply.

"Fine, should have known you wouldn't go for truth. I dare you to French kiss Jesse."

"Alright." Juliet agreed. She moved so that she was sitting in his lap and then brought her lips to meet his. Slowly she deepened the kiss, and then held him in it for several seconds. "There I did it." she said triumphantly as she returned to her normal place. "Truth or dare, Shallie?"

"Truth, I'm scared of what you'd come up with as a dare."

Juliet grinned evilly and then asked her question. "How good is the sex?"

"You don't honestly expect me to answer that do you?" Shalimar asked in shock. "At least not in front of Jesse."

"Jesse can leave the room long enough for you to answer the question." Juliet consented. "Out with you, Jesse dear."

"Thank you, Juls." Jesse said as he got up and left the room. "That was a question I didn't want to hear the answer too."

"Spill, Shallie." Juliet said as soon as Jesse had left.

"It is amazing, and that is all I'm going to say about it."

"Fine, keep your secrets. Jesse, you can come back now!" Juliet called.

Jesse came back into the room and sat back down. The second he sat down Juliet climbed up into his lap and picked up her diary. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as she turned to a page and then handed it to him. "Read."

"Your diary?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, now read it."

"Alright, Juls." Jesse said. "_'Dear Diary, today we all went out clubbing. Ashleigh came with us. Shal and Bren spent the whole night lost in their own little world. Adam sat at the table working out some sort of science stuff. Ash and I danced and watched Jesse and Emma flirt with people at the club. Emma kept on dancing with the hottest guys while Jesse managed to find these really smart women. I don't know how he does it. Gatta go now, bed time. Or at least according to Adam it is!.'_"

"You did a good job, Jess. Now bed time." Juliet said and took the book from his hands.

"Alright, we'll go to sleep now." Jesse agreed.

Emma and Shalimar got out of the floor and climbed into their respective places. Juliet climbed out of Jesse's lap and laid down. Jesse laid next to her so they were spooning and gently wrapped and arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up close against him. Juliet closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep in the one place she truly felt safe, her best friend's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet

Chapter 2. Breakfast and Bars

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Two weeks later.

Juliet stealthily crept into Jesse's bedroom. She stood beside the bed and locked her eyes on the digital clock that read 4:59 am. The second the numbers changed to 5:00am. She jumped on the bed and began to jump up and down.

"God, Juls, do you realize what time it is?" Jesse complained as he woke up.

"Time for you to get up." Juliet answered and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to sleep in today."

"No, Jesse, you have to take me out for breakfast. Ashleigh is out of town doing something for his sister's family and he won't be back for four more days, and then two days after he gets back he have to go out of town again on business."

"You're lonely?"

"I'm lonely, haven't slept well, and need you to take care of me today so I feel better."

"Lay down and go to sleep. We'll got out and get you some breakfast in a couple of hours."

"Jesse, I wanna go out now! Please? I'm already dressed so all that is left is you putting on your clothes."

"Fine, well go now. Give me just a minute to get dressed."

Jesse got out of the bed and Juliet laid down with her head on his pillow while he dressed.

"Let's go, Juls." Jesse said once he was dressed.

"Ok, I wanna drive."

"No way, Juls. The last time I let you drive we got pulled over for speeding. That is not something I want to do again."

"Please, Jesse? I promise I won't speed. I won't even go one mile over the limit if you let me drive."

"Sorry, Juls, but I really don't want to get in trouble for getting another ticket. Adam was about ready to kill us last time."

"Fine, you drive, but can I at least choose the radio station?"

"That you can do."

Juliet smiled and then took his hand in hers and led him to the garage.

Awhile later they arrived at a café and took a booth in the back. Both ordered coffee and some fresh muffins to eat for breakfast. While they waited on the food they talked quietly about the events that had happened recently at home. When the food arrived they took it and started to eat.

Juliet stirred her coffee as she poured in the sugar.

"Juls, you think that is sweet enough?" Jesse asked as he took the sugar away from her.

"I'm in the need for a good sugar high." she answered with a shrug.

"You're going to become diabetic if you don't watch out."

"I'll be just fine. Now, how was that last date you went on?"

"Carly was alright, but she also seemed to have something wrong about her. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Whoa, Carly Rise? The girl we ran into at the mall? She's the sister of one of the creeps I dated before Ashleigh."

"That explains a lot then. We had fun, she nearly made me crazy with all that 'I just wanna talk about you' mess."

"She's done that to men for years, and I guess for some it works."

"Well, I'm most definitely going for a second date with her. I wish I could find a nice normal girl."

"There are no normal people. Ashleigh is trying out his hand at running a travel company."

"He does love to travel. I guess once you two get married he'll have you jet setting across the world, then I'll only get to see you on holidays and some weekends."

"I'll stay home with you sometimes. I don't' really like all that traveling stuff."

"And you want to marry a guy who is gonna run a travel company? You realize that is hilarious right?"

"I love him, Jess. His job I might not love, but him I do. The only thing I want that I don't have is his ring on my finger. The day that happens I will be completely happy."

"What about your acting career?"

"I'd give it all up to have him. I really am willing to give up all my other dreams just to have that one come true."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Juls. You've already been put through hell, and if that happens again, so help me, I'll kill Ashleigh and whoever else is responsible."

"Jesse, I'm not that fragile. I can take care of myself now. You've taught me everything, and in that way you've done more to help me than you'll ever know. I'm not scared to go out and live my life, but I am scared to leave you. I need you so much, but to comfort me and hold me, no to defend me against the world. I love you more than anything else, Jess, but I need to at least try to live my own life where I'm not able to turn to you for every little thing."

"And I need to have you here where I can reach out and have you in my arms seeking shelter. I go crazy when you go out with Ashleigh and wait until you get home to fall asleep, no matter the hour. Those nights where you come home so late that I have literally passed out from exhaustion I feel horrible the next morning for not being there to see that you got in alright."

"I want to always be able to climb in your alp and bury my face in your neck as I cry, Jess. That has been one of the things I've treasured most about my life here, but I need to start letting Ashleigh do some of the care. All my life I wanted some one like you, and the day you and Shalimar stormed into that club I was waitressing at and brought me home with you I was so happy. One look at you and I knew all my pain and suffering could be shared with someone I trusted."

"Then you realize how hard it is for me to let you go."

"Yeah, I do, but you love me and you can let me go."

Jesse reached across the table and laced her fingers with his. Juliet smiled at him as they silently let each other know the depth and eternity of their love and bond through the gentle contact.

"How many more of these breakfasts do you think we'll share?" Jesse asked when he finally moved his hand from hers.

"As many as we want to. Our respective spouses can stay home while we eat. You and I aren't going to break up when I get married, Jess. We've got too much between us to let that happen."

"You know I'd marry you in a heartbeat if Ashleigh hadn't staked his claim already."

"I know, but I also know that you and I would kill each other."

"Yeah, we would. We discovered that during those two months we tried dating right after you moved in."

"I'd almost forgotten about dating back then. We did what, the whole dinner and a movie thing?"

"That and a bunch of kissing. I still kiss you a lot you know."

"I cherish each and every one of the kisses you give me. We've got what so many other people don't have, Jess."

'I know, and I promise you that I'll make sure we're always able to be like this."

"Except the kisses. Once I'm married that part will have to stop. Ashleigh isn't going to approve."

"Then right before you get ready to walk down the aisle I'll have to steal my final kiss."

"If you can get Adam out of the bride's room. The 'baby' getting married will have him nervous and he will try to stay right next to me."

"I'll make sure I get the kiss. Now, no more sappy stuff. We're here to have some fun."

"Ok then. We will have some fun. I want to first go to the mall and so some shopping and then to the amusement park."

"Shopping yes, amusement park no. I do have a little work to do this afternoon."

"Find, we will go home after we shop.'

"That's my good girl. Now what do you want to buy at the mall?"

"New clubbing clothes, and some Christmas presents?"

"No Christmas shopping yet, Juls. You always go out and buy a billion presents and then ry to hide them in my bed room and I spend months tripping over stuff."

"You don't love me, Jesse?" Juliet asked sing song.

"I do love you, but I also love being able to get up in the middle of the night when you call out from your night mares with out having to worry about killing myself."

"Try a lamp."

"Juliet, baby, we're not going Christmas shopping, but I will buy you some new clothes."

"Thank you, Jess. Lets go now."

"Alright, just let me pay the check."

"I'll pay."

"Don't think so. That would be a clear violation of rule ten. If you get woken up you pay for everything unless you run out of money."

"Rule eleven says that you have to consult me on all tips. Bad waitress, she get very little money."

"You win, Juls." Jesse pulled out his wallet and put a few bills on the table. "Let's go."

"Yes, lets go buy pretty clothes for miss Juliet." the girl answered as she ot up and followed Jesse out of the café.

"Pretty clothes?" Jesse laughed and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "catch." he threw them to Juliet who caught them.

"I get to drive!"

"Yes, you get to drive, but rule twenty one. You have to make sure not to provoke any traffic enforcers while driving my car."

"I'll be good." Juliet agreed and then ran out to the red corvette.

She quickly got in and put the roof down.

"Don't take off too fast, and don't make it beg for you to change gears."

"I know how to drive a stick shift, Jesse."

"I know, but I also know how you drive."

"I won't do anything to your car, Jess. Now where is my CD?"

"I'll put it in for you." Jesse quickly picked up a CD case and put one of the discs in the player.

Juliet smiled as one of her favorite songs started to play. "How bout we both get some new clothes today. Your wardrobe is in need of some work.'

"I like my cloths, Juls. Why would I want to go buy more?"

"So yah can get a girl."

"I can get a girl dressing the way I do just fine."

"I'm hurt, Jess. Yah need to loosen up and have a little fun. I don't want yah to wind up being boring and single."

"Who do you want to fix me up with?"

"No one. I'm just thinking."

"Things tend to get a little dangerous when you think."

"Jesse, don't worry. I have no one to fix you up with."

"Who does Ashleigh know that you want to fix me up with?"

"Christ, Jess. Neither of us have anyone for you. I swear your acting like Emma told me Bren used to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All you think about is sex."

"Juls, that is not why I was asking you about who you wanted to fix me up with. I'm just not into all these blind dates. I really just want to find a nice girl on y own, date her, and then one day get married and start a family."

"Sorry, I don't know, Jess. There are just sometimes that I think about that kind of future, and it doesn't looks so good. You and me with a continent between us, Shal and Bren trying to raise a family, and Adam and Emma both still working on saving the world."

"Except for us being apart that doesn't sound that bad."

"No, but once my sensibility takes over it changes. Shal and Bren divorced after constantly fighting, Adam and Emma trying in vain to help new mutants, Ash and me loosing our deep love, and you trying in vain to play peacemaker."

"That's not what's gonna happen. We are all gonna be happy."

"I hope we are."

Juliet pulled into a parking place, turned off the car, and put on the emergency brake before they got out.

As they walked into the mall Jesse wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders. "We may never have it perfect, but we will be happy."

"I hope you're right, Jess."

"Juls, we are a family, and nothing will change that."

Juliet smiled and leaned closer against Jesse. "I've finally got the perfect family. A father figure, two sisters, and two brothers. This is a good way to live."

"Glad you like your life."

"I'm glad I have it."

Juliet looked around the mall and smiled back at the people she caught smiling t her and Jesse.

"What store, Juls?"

"Racked up. I want some new clubbing clothes."

"Don't you have enough clubbing clothes? The last time I was in your closet I found at least fifteen-mini skirts and four of them were leather, then of course you've got at least one, maybe two halter tops fro every day of the month."

"But they are getting old, Jesse. I need some new cloths. You did ruin a pair of my jeans."

"I'll buy you and new pair of jeans."

"And whatever else I want."

"Don't think so missy."

"Lets just see."

Jesse laughed as they walked into the store.

As they walked in Juliet left Jesse and started to look through a rack of jeans to find her size. Jesse followed her, trying to pretend he wasn't already bored.

"What you think of these?" Juliet asked as she held up a pair of jeans.

"Go and try them on." Jesse sighed.

"Come, you haves to see if theys looks alright."

"I'm coming, I'm coming.

Jesse followed the girl to the fitting rooms and waited while she put eh jeans on.

"They look good?" Juliet asked as she stepped out so he could see her.

Jesse smiled as he looked over the girl. The jeans were stonewashed flares that hung low on the girls tiny body and fight tight until just above her knees.

"Perfect, take them off and go find a couple of shirts."

"Thanks, jess." Juliet called as she ran back into the fitting room to change into her own clothes.

An hour later they left the store with the jeans, three new halter tops, and a beach set of Juliet, and a couple of t-shirts and a pair of black jeans for Jesse.

"Can we go home now?' Jesse asked.

"Nope. Juliet answered as she slipped her hand in his. "I need jewelry now. I know, you could get your ears pierced!"

"That is not happening, Juls."

"A tattoo? I had one."

"Don't think so missy. You can get some jewelry, but other than my com link the only jewelry I will ever wear is a wedding band, and I'm not gonna get a tattoo either."

"Fine be that way." Juliet laughed. "But after we finish up at the jewelry store I wanna go get ice cream."

"Ok, after we get jewelry we'll go get you your ice cream.'

"Thank you, Jesse."

"But we go home after we eat the ice cream."

"Why do we have to go home?"

"So I can finish up some work. Since we have today and tomorrow off Bren and Shal will try to drag us off to a club tonight."

"I wont go with out Ashleigh."

"We'll see what we see."

"Jesse, will you teach me Italian?"

"You are actually going to sit still long enough to learn that?"

"Are you implying that I don't have a long enough attention span."

"Maybe, Juls, I love you, but you have never had much of an attention span."

"I'll show you."

"Fine, you and I will sit down and I will try to teach you Italian."

"We have the best times together."

"That we do Juls."

Later that night at a club.

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse!" Juliet called as she ran to the table. "Five guys asked me for my number."

You're happy about this?" Jesse asked as the girl slid in next to him.

"It is a complement, Jesse. I haven't done the least bit of flirting."

"Your clothes do the flirting for you." Jesse laughed as he looked her over.

The thin legs were shown off by a black and white pleated plaid mini-skirt, and accented by a pair of black fishnets and red stilettos. Her flat stomach was reveled between the skirt and hem of her red halter top.

"Fine, but still, Jesse, it is a compliment."

"You want Ashleigh here to dance with so all of them know you're taken don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we let them know you're taken. They don't need to know that I'm not your boyfriend."

"Are we gonna have a little fun dirty dancing?"

"If that's what yah want"

Juliet smiled and then slid out of the booth. "Come one Jesse."

Jesse got out of the both and led her to the dance floor. Juliet relaxed as they started to move with the music, her thin body close against Jesse's strong form. After a while some of the others on the dance floor stopped their own dancing to watch the young couple.

Juliet kept Jesse out on the dance floor for over an hour and then returned to the booth and ordered a third bottle of beer. By the time Jesse returned to the booth she'd ordered a sixth bottle.

Juliet picked up her drink and took a slight sip before she felt a wave fo nausea and se the bottle down.

"Desse, I sick." she said mimicking a baby.

"That's what happened when you drink too much. You need me to walk you to the bathroom?' Jesse asked an he gently brushed back a lock of the girls straight coppery hair.

"I think I'll be sick if I try to stand up. Can I lay with my head in your lap if I promise not to throw up?"

"Alright, but lay on your side just in case."

"K." Juliet carefully laid down and rested her head on his lap.

Jesse gently brushed her coppery hair back from her face and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. "Juls, when are you going to learn not to drink so much?"

"Never. I like the feeling I get when I drink."

"But you don't like the part where you are about to get sick or the hangovers."

"It is hard for me to find anything else that gives me a good feeling. Only one other thing that really works for me, and that's sex."

"Poor baby, and your boyfriend is out of town too."

"I know.' Juliet remained quiet for a minute and then resumed her baby talk. "Desse tay wifs me nite n tate tare of me?"

"Do you really think you're gonna need me tonight?"

"Yes, Juls need Dess nite."

'Alright, I'll take care of you, but only if you stop this baby talk."

"I'll stop. Love you."

"Love you too. Now relax and I'll do whatever I have to tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet

Chapter 3.

Sleeping over

I still don't own anything here with the exception of Juliet and Ashleigh, but the punk rocker boyfriend won't be back until chapter 6 with the exception of his name being mentioned a few times. This chapter marks the half way there point! Only 3 more to go. I promise that this will end well!

Juliet rummaged through her drawers to find the night gown that she wanted. Finally she pulled out the violet colored teddy and quickly changed into it. She shoved her clothes into the hamper, turned out the lights and laid across her bed.

A few moments later Jesse walked in wearing a loose pair of flannel pajama pants and carrying his pillow and a couple of blankets. He turned on the light and shook his head when he saw the way Juliet was dressed.

"Juls, what are you up to?"

"I just wanted to be comfortable."

Juliet got up and sauntered over to him. She laid her head on his chest and reached behind him to lock the door and turn the lights back out. She put her hands to his face and pulled him to her for a long, gentle kiss.

"Juliet, I thought you weren't feeling well." Jesse whispered as he tried to step back from her.

"No, Jess, I feel fine. I feel like doing exactly one thing, and that is pulling you, the man I love, into bed with me."

"Juls, what about Ashleigh?"

"I'm a damn good actress with him. You are the one I think about, you are the one I want."

"You sure you're ok, Juls. This doesn't sound like you."

Juliet laughed and then pulled him into a firmer, deeper kiss. Jesse hesitated at first, but then dropped the pillow and blankets that he was carrying and wrapped his arms around her. Juliet dragged him to the bed and then fell back pulling him down on top of her.

"Jesse, this is what I need, and you are very good at giving me what I need." Juliet whispered as she ran her hands over his body.

"I'm guessing that this is where our old relationship ends?"

"Damn straight. Now, make love to me."

"Juls, I want to give you what you want, but it wouldn't be a good idea for us to chance you getting pregnant."

"What you think you're that good? Don't worry I wont get pregnant, Jesse."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Juliet whispered as Jesse pulled her into a harsh kiss.

Her hands slid along his body and she moaned slightly at the passion of the kiss.

"Jesse, exactly how do you plan to do this if you still have on clothes?" Juliet asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"You want me undresses already?"

"I want you undressed, and I want to be on top."

"Alright, Juls, but only because you are my angel."

Juliet laughed and met his lips with hers for another passionate kiss.

"You wont think I'm such an angel after tonight. This will be a night you will never forget, Jess."

"Don't flatter yourself, Juls."

Jesse rolled over on his back and pulled Juliet with him.

"Are you torturing me?" Juliet asked giggling.

"You think I am torturing you? You go ahead and do what you to do to me, and I will be happy to let you."

Juliet smiled and licked her lips in anticipation. "I'll let you up so you can finish stripping." she whispered and then moved so he could sit up. When he made no immediate move to take off his clothes Juliet laughed and pulled him off the bed so she could strip him don herself. After she had finished stripping him she pushed him back on the bed and resumed her place on top.

Her gentle hands ran across his chest and expertly she applied firmer pressure at the proper nerve endings. Jesse laid back, amazed at her knowledge and talent. For a moment he considered taking a more active part, but resigned himself to allowing Juliet to stay in charge.

Juliet's violet eyes sparkled as she realized there would be no resistance form Jesse. She leaned forward and met his lips with hers in a soft kiss that he quickly deepened. His hands slipped up along her sides and he slowly pulled the fabric of the teddy up. The broke the kiss long enough for him to pull the fabric completely away from her and them both to catch their breath. A moment later Juliet pulled Jesse back into the passionate kiss. Jesse resumed running his hands across her body and soaking the feel of her skin against his.

Soon they were both lost in the passion of the night. All preconceptions of each other were lost in the darkness as they began the intimate discovery of truth and passion.

****

Next Morning

Juliet opened her eyes late morning to a mss of blonde hair mingled with a few strands of her own copper hair. She gently pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled the blankets closer around her slightly chilled body. Her eyes wondered across the room slightly and suddenly she noticed that her favorite teddy was in the floor next to what she recognized as Jesse's flannel pajama pants. She sat up and quickly reached for the skimpy night gown and pulled it on. Juliet laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to think through the pounding of her head.

__

'Ok, Juliet what the hell were you thinking? What did you do with him last night? Easy question to answer, I tricked him into having sex with me. Now why the hell would I do that? I'm in love with Ashleigh. Ashleigh, that is why I did it. I wanted to find a way to force Ash to purpose to me. I'm such a bitch! A spoiled rotten bitch who took advantage of the fact that my best friend will happily do anything to make me happy.'

Jesse stirred pulling Juliet out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Gorgeous.' Jesse whispered.

"Jesse, we need to talk." Juliet said nervously.

"later Juls, later. I want you to finish shedding that normally innocent image of yours. Last night I was totally blown away."

"That's what we need to talk about, Jesse. Last night should have never happened."

"I thought that last night was what you wanted."

"Pull on your clothes and then we will talk." Juliet said as she leaned over and picked up the final garments on the floor and handed them to Jesse. He took the clothes and quickly pulled them on.

"Alright, talk to me, Juls." Jesse said as he pulled her into his arms.

Out of instinct Juliet climbed into his lap and curled close against him. "We shouldn't have had sex last night, Jesse. It was a huge mistake."

"Juls, if you're scared that we're rushing thins or that Ashleigh and Shalimar are going to get angry I'll step back and let you handle things before we proceed with this relationship."

"I wish it were that simple." Juliet sobbed and buried her face in his chest, crying.

Jesse tightly wrapped her in his arms and slightly rocked her, almost like a mother comforting a small child.

"Babe, it's ok. I don't' want you to be hurt by anyone, and I will take care of you. You stay here in my arms and cry it all out and then we can talk and figure this mess all out. Whatever happened I don't want to loose our relationship. You are my darling angel, and I'm here for you. I'm here to hold you and comfort you when you need it, I'm here to watch our show with, and I'm here for anything else that you ever want or need." Jesse whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Juliet let her salty-teas stream down from her eyes and occasionally onto Jesse's skin. She soaked in the words that he whispered with the intention of comforting her, but instead of them having a positive soothing affect on her, they made the stinging of her guilt sharper and brought more tears to her violet eyes.

Jesse rubbed her back with one hand and tangled the fingers of his other hand into her messy copper locks. Noticing that his word seemed to hurt her rather than reassure and calm her he decided to remain quiet and merely hold her until her tears subsides and she was able to talk. For close to two hours they sat together. Juliet crying and Jesse holding her. Finally the girls tears stopped flowing and she managed to pull herself slightly away from him. She forced herself to make her deep violet eyes look up into the intensity of his blue eyes.

"Jesse, I think I can talk now." Juliet whispered as she looked into his concern filled eyes.

"We're going to wash your face wit a cold cloth and then we will talk about what has you so upset." Jesse said in a quiet but firm tone.

Juliet nodded and followed Jesse into her bathroom when he got up. He picked her up and set her on the counter and then wet a wash cloth with cold water. she sat down quietly and allowed him to wash her face with the cool cloth.

"Now lets go back to your room and talk about this." Jesse whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.

Juliet nodded and then slipped off the counter and followed Jesse back into her room. Jesse sat down on her bed and pulled her onto his lap before they began to speak.

Juliet sat quietly for a minute, realizing that after she told him the truth he might never want to have anything to do with her again.

Finally she found the course to give him her explanation. "Jesse, last night I said and did some things that I really shouldn't have. I gave you a totally wrong idea of thins and now I feel horrible."

"Alright, Juls, forgive me if I seem dense, but we really did nothing wrong last night. I mean, while it wasn't right to cheat on Ashleigh with me, we were acting on our feelings and I see nothing wrong with that."

"If our feelings were real I wouldn't have a problem with what happened last night. Jesse, we were both drunk. You enough to be more susceptible to my flirting than normal, and me enough to believe I could trick Ash into purposing by making him jealous. The only reason I slept with you was to I could get Ashleigh's ring on my finger."

"Juls, Babe, are you saying that all you did last night was use me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Jesse. I didn't ever want to do anything like this. I just wanted to have my dreams come true, and they weren't going well on their own." Juliet once again began to cry.

Jesse sat in shock for several minutes trying to understand the meaning of what she had told him. Thought his anger gave him plenty of reason not to, his love for the girl forced him to wrap her tight I his arms and comfort her.

"Juls, don't cry. I understand that people make mistakes, and we can get past this."

Juliet forced herself to stop crying and then stood up and turned to face Jesse.

"Do you really think that we can get past this?"

"I hope we can. Juliet, what you did was wrong and hurtful, but in some twisted way I understand."

"I really am sorry for it all, jess. I don't know what I was thinking last night when I decided to pull you into bed and have sex."

"You were drunk, ok? It wasn't all your fault."

"I hate myself for what I did, Jesse. I used my best friend for a horrible trick. You and Ashleigh have every reason to hate me."

"Babe, I don't hate you. You are still my angel, maybe you aren't' perfect, and maybe there will be some changes in the way we interact, but I can't bring my self to hate you. The most emotion you are going to get from me is hurt anger."

"Jesse, promise me that you won't let me hide this from ash."

"Wait, you want to tell him what happened?"

"I promised him that I'd be honest, and never hide anything from him."

"Juls, you are an actress, you never tell the whole truth. Lets just keep this from getting out. If ash finds out what happened he won't let us sped time together any more."

"No, I refuse to lie to him. And what the hell do you mean I never tell the whole truth?"

"Do you realize how much you are already keeping from people?"

"So what if not everyone knows some things about me. You tell me things that no one else knows."

"What do you want me to do? Tell everyone every little detail of my life?" the only reason you know those things is that you and I have this amazingly close relationship."

"Exactly. I don't believe in lying to people who are close to me. Ash and I are going to get married. I am not going to lie to my future husband!"

"Are you still drunk? If I were Ash and found out something like this I'd drop you quick."

"I thought you believed that love is blind. Am I stupid enough to think that you really love me?"

"I do love you, but you've slammed the door in my face, Juliet. How do you think I am feeling now!"

"Let me guess, that I'm just an easy lay bitch?"

"If I thought you were an easy lay I wouldn't have gotten in bed with you last night."

"Well then why did you get in bed with me?"

"Because I thought you and I could possibly have a chance together. We dated when you first moved in, and have continued to act a lot like a couple, but now I can see that you were just playing me."

"You and me together again? Jesse, do you realize how stupid that sounds? We broke it off the first time around because we did nothing but fight if we weren't kissing!"

"So what we don't need to be in a close relationship? Fine, we can forget about it all. You can have your little life of lies with Ashleigh while I stay here and live my own life!"

"Get out of my room, Kilmartin! We are through with this! If you think I am gonna listen to you, you are so fucking damn wrong!"

"Fine, I'm gone! But before I leave I am going to say one thing. Juliet Elizabeth Fox, you need to start thinking before you act or you will end up in a worse hell than anything you've ever seen!"

Jesse stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Juliet watched as he left the room and then sunk to her floor crying.

After a while she pulled herself up out of the floor and dressed in a pair of her trade mark tight jeans and a lavender halter. She quickly threw several of her personal belongings in a small bag and the majority of her clothes in three larger bags.

The photographs, books, and other decorative items that filled her shelves and covered her walls and the surfaces of her room were packed into several boxes and those were put onto the top shelf of her close.

She seated her self at her desk and in her delicate, flowery writing began to compose a letter. As her pen glided across the paper she forced herself to hold back her tears. Finally the letter was sealed in an envelope and the name of the recipient it was destined for scrawled across the front of the envelope.

The com link on her right hand and the thin gold and silver chain around her neck were removed and set on top of the letter that lay on her desk.

Juliet picked up her bags and left the room quietly leaving the door open behind her. She carefully made her way to the garage where she put her things in her precious lavender Cadillac. Her key slipped into the ignition and she drove off, leaving the only happy life she'd ever known behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope that this is enough pay back for Juls for those who wanted her to get her due justice! Please review the story! i'm begging ya! and when you are done read and review some of hte others!

Juliet

Chap 4.

Let Me Let Go.

Disclaimer. I don't own either of the songs that I mention in this chapter.

"Shalimar, I need Juliet to come to the lab and explain why half of her paper work hasn't been done." Adam said as the blonde walked by the lab.

"Come on, we had yesterday off, do you really think she'd have done any work if she didn't have to?"

"Juliet knows how important it is for her to do what she is supposed to."

"And we both know that she will do it all tomorrow. Can't she just relax today?"

"How drunk did she get?" Adam sighed, thinking of the fondness for liquor the team's youngest member had.

"She was quiet the whole ride home, and there are exactly six times she is like that. When she's sleeping, watching TV or a movie, reading. Thinking, getting a massage from Jesse, or drunk."

"Bring her in anyway. Juliet will learn temperance, even if the only way to teach her is to make her work while she has a hangover."

"Adam, please let her sleep, she's already depressed because Ashleigh is out of town, and she only drinks like this when she can't be with him."

"Juliet need to learn how to behave herself better, Shal, there is no way around it. I let her move in under the condition that she would be a part of the team, and that includes acting responsibly."

"I'll go get her, but Jess won't be happy about me disturbing his copper haired angel." Shalimar consented as she walked down the hall.

She headed to her cousins room and was surprised to find the bed neatly made. _'Ok, Miss Juls, where are we? Either you're already up and made your bed or you slept in Jesse's room last night. I'm willing to bet that the latter is the right answer, so on to Jesse's room it is.'_

Shalimar closed the door to her cousin's room and made her way to Jesse's room. Since the door was open she went in. _'They didn't sleep here last night for sure, Jesse's clothes from the club are on his bed. Kitchen then, he maybe trying to cure that hangover she must have.'_

Shalimar continued to search through Sanctuary until she finally made her way to the computer lab where Jesse was working.

"You seen Juls?" Shal asked as she sat down next to him.

"No I haven't and I doubt I will see her for a couple of days at least."

"Ashleigh come back to town early and decide to surprise her?"

"I wish that was what had happened. Juls and I got into a fight this morning."

"Over what?"

"Lying I think."

"She'll be back in your arms by the time we go to the rec room tonight to watch the movie."

"I don't think so, Shal. She and I really got into it this time. I wouldn't be surprised if she was ripping up every picture of the two of us together."

"This after a fight about lying? Jess, come on. During lunch she'll tape one of her little notes on your computer and then you two will kiss and make up. And I do literally mean kiss since you two always do."

"That's gonna change. I really don't need to kiss her. It's not proper."

"Jess, have you lost your mind? She loves those kisses."

"I sure as hell lost my mind last night."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to get into this, Shal."

"Well I do. What the hell did you mean!"

"Fine, but I am only saying this because you forced me to."

"You say that like I wont like hearing this."

"You want, and I didn't want to tell you."

"Would you just get on with it."

"I slept with her last night."

"And that is supposed to bother me how? If she isn't with Ashleigh you two sleep in the same bed most of the time. We're all used to it, Jess."

"I don't mean I spent the night in her room or she slept in mine with me. I had sex with her, Shal."

'You what!" Shalimar exclaimed. "I thought she could trust you, but you're just like that son of a bitch who ruined her life. I never want you any where near her again."

"I don't think that will be a problem because I couldn't face her after this."

"You know the only reason I haven't killed you is because I know she'd eventually forgive you."

"I don't think she'd care if you killed me."

230 miles away heading to California

Juliet pulled her car over to the side of the roan as tears bean to blur her eyes making it hard to see.

For the first two hours she's been alright. The radio had plaid her favorite songs, and though she only listened to country when she was going our for an audition, she felt like she wasn't really leaving, until for the last thirty minutes a run of sad songs had played, each reminding her of the fact she was leaving her best friend behind.

Flashback

Jesse walked out of the kitchen carrying a cake with twenty-one candles and a bottle of beer. Juliet's eyes lit up and reflected the fire as he set the cake down in front of her and moved her glass of tea to put the bottle of beer there instead. He slid into the seat next to her and gently put an arm around her shoulder.

"Make a wish, Juls." Jesse whispered.

"I don't need anything, Jesse. I've got everything I want right here. Being rescued from that hell was the best present I could ask for."

"There has got to be something you want."

"I want to go on a date with you, and get a sweet kiss afterwards."

"Blow out the candles and I'll do it."

Juliet smiled wider and then blew out her candles.

End Flashback

Juliet picked up a lighter she had in the car and flicked it to see the flame for a minute. The strong light didn't scare her this way. The reminder of candles was a comfort, much like Jesse had been to her for the past three years. He'd taken care of her and always tried to do what he could to make her happy, something no one from her past had ever done with the exception of her cousin whom she'd only known as a child.

Flash Back

Jesse led her along a path keeping his hands tight over her eyes. Finally they stopped and he moved his hands to let her see.

On a grassy hill a blanket had been spread out and a pick-nick basket sat next to it.

"This good enough for our first date?" Jesse asked as they sat down on the blanket.

"This is wonderful. I've never gone on a sweeter date."

"The date hasn't even stare, Juliet." Jesse laughed.

"Well it is still sweet."

"I cooked fro you, so why don't you see what we've got to eat."

Juliet opened the pick-nick basket and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Jesse took them from her and poured the wine as she pulled out a container of Fettuccini Alfredo and two forks.

"You don't mind not having plates do you? Adam caught me trying to sneak the best china out." Jesse asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"No I don't mind. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome."

They spent the meal quietly laughing and talking and then laid out on the blanket looking at the stars.

"Jess, when do I get my kiss?" Juliet asked as she snuggled into his arms

"When do you want to get it?"

"Now."

"Then you'll have it now."

Juliet turned to face him, and he gently cupped her face with his hand as he slowly brought his lips to meet hers. The kiss was short, but sweet and undemanding. When he pulled away from her Juliet smiled.

"Can I have another?" she asked as she laid on of her small hands on his chest.

"You can have what ever you want." Jesse answered.

She slowly leaned in and met his lips with her. Instead of allowing him to pull away she slipped her hand behind his had and let her fingers tangle in the blonde locks as her tongue ran across his teeth. Jesse was surprised but opened his mouth and allowed her to explore though he didn't take the same liberty with her."

"Jess?" Juliet whispered as she pulled back.

"What, Juls?"

"Are you going to tell me that you feel like you are kissing your sister?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're supposed to put your tongue in a girls mouth to French her."

"I didn't know you wanted that."

"You are one crazy guy, Jess. Lets try it again."

"If we keep trying it will go further than we need to."

"I'll stop you before either of us gets disrobed."

"Last time, then we have to head home so Shal wont kill me."

"I can live with that if it will keep you alive. We can do longer experiments later." Julie answered and then once more met his lips with hers. This time he deepened the kiss while she contentedly kissed him back.

End Flashback_'God, we had such good times together. I can't believe that I am letting it end like this, but it is my fault. The entire time he and I were dating we never went past those sweet kisses. The kiss of soul mates.'_ Juliet looked out on the horizon towards her destination._ ' I made love to him last night. No matter how I look at things we made love. If it had only been sex I'd feel better, but hell, that was the sweetest love making I've ever experienced. I supposed if Joey and Dawson had slept together it would have been the same for them no matter that she was destined for Pacey.'_ Juliet laughed slightly and then looked at the picture she had taped over the speedometer. her and Jesse together, nose to nose, about to kiss. Emma had caught it on film during the two months that Jesse had dated Juliet. _'That was so normal for us. If we weren't fighting we were kissing, and I've always loved kissing him. That man can do more with one kiss than some men can in a night of sex. Ashleigh is the only one who can measure up to him.'_

Juliet felt her lavender eyes fill with tears as she thought of her boyfriend. Over the radio Faith Hill's Let Me Let Go began to play, pulling more tears from the girl as she listened to the song.

Juliet wiped at her eyes as the last notes of the song ended and a commercial came on. Still not ready to drive, she pulled out a CD and put it in the player. She searched for the song she wanted and once it was playing she began to sing along with it in her clear voice to Christina Agulerria's 'Beautiful'.

As the song ended Juliet took a deep breath and got ready to pull back onto the highway.

"Going somewhere, Miss Fox?" a voice asked.

Juliet looked up to see a man dressed in a black suit standing beside her car. "I wasn't past the limit, in fact I wasn't driving any where at all." she responded sweetly as she looked into her mirrors and saw that the car was completely surrounded by agents with no way for her to escape.

"Mr. Eckhart did say that you were almost as saucy as your cousin, but I couldn't believe him until now."

"Well, since you've found out why don't you move so I can get going. I want to make it to the other side of the country as soon as I possibly can."

"I'm afraid that you will be delayed, Miss Fox. We will be taking you into our custody and from there I'm not sure what will happen to you."

"You'd have more bitches to fuck if you didn't talk like that and kidnap women."

"I'm sure you'd be a pleasure, but unfortunately you will die before I got the chance."

"I don't plan on dieing any time soon, but I guess it would take you a while before you were physically capable."

"Maybe if you are nice to us we will allow Mr. Kilmartin to bed you. Of course we'll have him reprogrammed and to him it would mean nothing, but you'd still enjoy that."

"What do you mean reprogrammed?"

"We've found a way to changes people's minds so to speak, and we will be putting him through the process. You are the bait, of course."

"He won't come for me. You'll have to find a different way to bring him in if you want to reprogram him."

"Jesse Kilmartin not come rescue his lover? That is not what his report says."

"We had a fight and now he wishes I was dead. Why would he rescue someone he hates?"

"Mr. Kilmartin is too loyal not to rescue you, but if he chooses not to show I' sure that your cousin will."

Juliet's eyes widened at the mention of Shalimar.

"Yes, I thought that would get a rise out of you." the man laughed.

An agent slipped up behind Juliet and injected her with a tranquilizer. Juliet's eyes rolled back as the drugs took affect and she slumped forward.

"Get her out of the car and then dispose of it." the man instructed as he returned to the black van.

One of the agents pulled Juliet out of the car and put her in the van while the others doused her car with gasoline. As they got ready to drive off an agent threw a lighted match at the car and a moment later the Cadillac exploded. The agents drove off taking Juliet with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys, next to last chapter! For those of you who were not satisfied with the punishment Juls has gotten so far just wait till you see what happens in this chapter.

I'm working on the first sequel story, called 'Galena' I'm hoping to have it up with in the next 3 months, but i want to get the writing finished before I start posting it. After that one comes "Lost Memories" and then, well new territory for every one! If any of you remember me as mxangel this on and lost memories should be familiar though.

ok lotta loveto yall

Juliet chapter 5.

Jesse sat in front of his computer working. Suddenly there was a beep signaling a vid call had come in.He punched a button to answer it, and the image of a man appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Kilmartin, I believe I have something of value to you here." the man said. Slowly the image shifted and Juliet came into views. Quickly the camera turned back to the man. "If you want to see her alive come to the location I'm sending you."

The screen cut to black and then filled with a map that Jesse printed out.

"Shalimar, I know where she is!" Jesse called as he ran to find his friend.

"Man, what's going on?" Brennan asked as he nearly collided with the other man.

"Juls got kidnapped." Jesse explained as he kept on walking. "We've got to go get her. I've got the location."

"How did she get kidnapped? She doesn't go out when she has a hangover and no one has broken in here."

Jesse froze and then turned back to face Brennan. "She was running away."

"From what? She loves it here."

"She did until this morning when she woke up."

"What happened to change her mind?"

"This is going to get out eventually so I might as well say it. Juliet and I were both drunk last night and I let her seduce me."

"What do you mean you let her seduce you?"

"I let her go all the way with me. I was stupid."

"Damn right you were stupid. Do you not realize how much trust was given in your relationship with her?"

"Back off, Brennan. I know what I did was horribly wrong, but right now we need to go save her."

'Fine, but after we get her back if you ever get with in a foot of her again I'll kill you."

"Once we get her back I wont be a part of her life."

Across town in an abandoned warehouse.

"Miss Fox, it was a lovely surprise to have you drop in on us." Mason Eckhart said as he walked around the chair Juliet was tied too.

"I already explained to the jerk who kidnapped me that woman who aren't taken are more willing." Juliet answered as she tried to shake back an offensive lock of copper hair out of her eyes.

"You are here for use as bait, Ms. Fox." Eckhart answered and pushed back the section of hair that had fallen into Juliet's eyes causing her to flinch. "Once this is over you will not even be able to be buried. A shame really, but you don't have quite what we're looking for."

"He wont' come for me, none of them will. They all believe I'm going to California."

"The message Mr. Kilmartin received included a shot of you. Now, what my agent promised, that wont be happening. You will die long before we finish working with Mr. Kilmartin."

"You won't win this. No matter how hard you try to bring us down it wont happen."

"I have heard it all before, but this time is truly the end of Mutant X."

Eckhart walked away leaving Juliet still tied to the chair.

"You wont win!" Juliet called after him. "Even if Jesse does show up to save me he'll be safe!"

Ten minutes later out side the warehouse.

"This is it. Let's go in and get her.' Jesse said as he pulled the car up to the location they'd been given.

"We can't rush in recklessly." Emma warned.

"She wouldn't be here if I hadn't done something stupid last night." Jesse answered.

"We can assign blame later. Let's just go get my cousin." Shalimar broke in as she got out of the car.

"No need to assign blame, already know who's at fault.' Brennan muttered. "Em, Shal, side entrance. Jess and I will take the front. Get to her and get her our of here. Avoid any agents if possible."

"Got it." Emma said as she and Shalimar walked to the appointed entrance.

Jesse and Brennan moved into position and with a signal burst into the building.

"This is way too easy." Brennan commented as they made their way through the structure.

"Its always easy. Juls probably took out all he agents already and is making her way to that club she likes so much." Jesse laughed slightly.

"Jess, this is not a good time to be joking. She would be at home watching that sappy show with you if you two hadn't slept together. What were you thinking?"

"Christ, Bren. She's flirted with me for as long as she's been here, not to mention those two months I dated her. The woman is crazy and it was easy to believe that she could just change her mind like that."

"And you just let her take control. Of course, what should I expect. She can make you do exactly what she wants, and she is the one person you can't say no to."

"Back off, Mulwray!"

They turned a corner and came to an open area. Juliet was in a chair trying to break through the restraints that held her. Jesse ran over to where she was and fell on his knees untying the knots.

"Jesse, you've got to leave. They want to reprogram you or something.' Juliet said as he untied her hands.

"Not going to leave with out you. God, I'm sorry for last night and this morning." Jesse finished untying the girl and then pressed a harsh kiss to her forehead.

"We can talk this over later. Lets just get out of here."

"I'm so sorry about this whole mess, Angel, and I'm gonna make it all up to you."

'The one thing that I can assure you won't be happening." a voice came from behind. Jesse turned to see an agent. "You, Mr. Kilmartin, are to be turned into one of us."

"I really don't think so. Only one of you and right here there are two of us." Jesse answered as he put his body between Juliet and the other man. "You even think about laying a hand on her and you die."

"She is not the one we are concerned with. A weak feral is of no help in an organization that requires strength."

"If you don't kill me I'll show you how strong I am." Juliet taunted.

"I'll take that offer." another voice called. Juliet turned and saw tall man, his eyes flashed over to the golden yellow and Juliet quickly let hers flash hot pink. Soon they were engaged in fighting. A group of agents rushed in with Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan close behind.

Soon Juliet was fighting off three GSA agents as she tried to make her way to the now open door. Jesse and Brennan had another three agents each, and Emma and Shalimar were surrounded by a group of agents. Jesse and Brennan took down the agents they were fighting and tried to help the women. Before the guys could get there Shalimar and Emma were knocked unconscious. The remaining agents heard the bomb start ticking and ran off, with the exception of the feral who continued to fight Juliet. The man was completely ignoring the four other members of Mutant X that were in the building, and concentrating all his power on Juliet.

"Jesse, Brennan, get them out of here!" Juliet yelled. "I'll be right behind you!"

"Juliet, we can't leave you!" Jesse answered.

"Go! Now!" the girl yelled back. The men picked up the woman closest to them, Jesse had Shalimar in his arms and Brennan was carrying Emma.

"We'll be back, Juls! Just give us a second!" Brennan yelled.

The two men ran out of the building and laid the women out on the pavement. As they turned to run back to the building it exploded.

"Juliet! No!" Jesse yelled as he sank to the ground, realizing that the girl was gone.

Jesse felt tears streaming down his face, and for once he didn't try to brush them off.

Brennan sat down next to him, shocked from the explosion.

Brennan tried to fight off the tears, hoping that the girl would emerge, but lost the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter of this story! I'm working on the second story in the series as we speak! I hope that you enjoy it! Please read and review!

Lotta love Martana

Ps. Thanks to every one who reviewd and every one who read! Your support means a lot to me.

Chapter 6

Jesse and Brennan stood outside an apartment door, both hesitant to knock.

"You know it won't be any easier if we wait." Brennan said breaking the silence.

"I know, but I'm not really looking forward to this." Jesse answered. "If it hadn't been for my stupidity we wouldn't be here."

"Man, it's not you're fault. Eckhart would have done this if you'd told her no."

"But I am the one who drove her out on the road where she could be captured."

"Jess, don't do this now. we're going to have to deal with enough already."

"Ashleigh is not gonna take this well. Don't forget, we agreed we wouldn't tell him about me and Juls."

"Because we don't want him to be any more hurt than he has to be."

"Yeah." Jesse reached up and knocked on the door.

A moment later Ashleigh opened the door. "Guys, what are you doing here? I was gonna swing by Sanctuary this afternoon to see Juls."

"We need to talk, Ash. You mind if we come in?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, come on in guys. I think I've got a couple of bottles of beer in the fridge. Food is gone till I can get to the store though." Ashleigh stepped aside and let the other men step into the small apartment. "Juls left the place a mess last time she was here, and I haven't had a chance to clean up yet."

"Ashleigh there's something you should know about Juls." Jesse said as they walked into the kitchen.

"She get angry bout me being gone for so long?"

"She's gone, Ash."

"She run away? Come on, she's done it before. She'll head to L.A. for a while and then be back."

"She didn't go to California, Ash." Brennan spoke up. "She's dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Ashleigh asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Eckhart used her as bait to capture us, and she was killed." Jesse explained as he forced back his tears.

"Ash, we're truly sorry about this. The girls have a memory service planned for tomorrow."

"This can't be true. I was coming to pick her up and whisk her away fro a week in the Caribbean. I was gonna purpose over dinner. God I have it al planned out."

Ashleigh felt the tears slide down his face, and a moment later found himself crying as Jesse brotherly embraced him.

"She would have loved it, Ash." Brennan whispered as his own tears began to fall.

"Juls was an amazing woman. She loved every one except GSA agents, and I think at times she even loved them." Shalimar tried to smile through her tears as she spoke. "My baby cousin had the amazing ability to with draw from the world and block things out. When she did that only two people could break through her walls, me and Jesse. Those two were best friends from the day they met. My favorite memory of them is the time they tried to hide their unfinished paper work and dropped it all into the meditation pond. Adam got so mad, and they spent a week cleaning up the mess." she felt a slight laugh slop in through her tears. A floodgate seemed to open and her tears began to flow stronger. Brennan puller her into his arms and held her tight trying to comfort her.

"She was a wild fire." Ashleigh said as he looked up from his seat on the sofa. "She was able to drive all of us crazy, though Jess had the most patience for her antics. They could always find a way to get into trouble and then our of it. She got grounded as much as I did when I was a teen, but she did it as an adult. One of the things I loved most was how free spirited she was. You couldn't tell her no to anything, well, I could tell her no when she wanted alcohol. The girl loved to drink no matter the kind of liquor you gave her. Fortunately it took her a while to get drunk."

"What I remember most about Juliet was her lack of cooking skills." Emma spoke up. "She had no talent for cooking and everything she fixed was burned or deemed inedible. She did manage to make a decent batch of cookies though. So good that it warranted pictures."

The room fell silent when Emma finished speaking. For the last two hours everyone had been sharing their favorite memories of the girl. Shalimar and Ashleigh had done most of the talking with Emma and Adam occasionally contributing. Both Jesse and brennan had remained silent through out the memory service.

Finally Brennan broke both the groups silence and his own. "I can remember when she moved in here. Shal was already close to her, and Emma was accepted pretty quickly. She was a bit nervous around men because of her past so Adam and I weren't well liked, but she instantly gravitated to Jesse. A week and a half after she moved in they started dating at her request. Those two months they did nothing but fight, kiss, eat, and watch TV. I was amazed how close they were after they stopped dating. Must have been a week or two after they agreed to just be friends that I went to Jesse's room one morning to ask him something about the computers, and there they were, both sound asleep, her head laid on his chest and him holding her with an arm wrapped around that small figure and his hand tangled in those copper locks. She'd had a night mare and gone straight to him for comfort, first night of many that they spent together like that, and we all knew they could have that kind of relationship even if they couldn't be lovers."

"Always made me a bit jealous that she felt so safe with Jess." Ashleigh said as he played with a locket Juliet had once worn. "When she gave me this locket and told me that it held locks of hair belonging to me, her, and Jess, all woven into a braid I didn't understand. Then she explained that it didn't matter that I was her boy friend and Jess was her best friend, we all three were a part of something that couldn't be broken. That was when I started to realize that she'd have forced me to like Jesse if I'd had any problems with him. Then I asked her if I was supposed to wear the necklace and she laughed. Then she told me she'd wear it when the three of us were out together. Once I realized why she wore it I realized I was gonna marry her family, not just her."

"Her kiss." Jesse said quietly. "I remember her kiss. On our first date she kissed me and when I didn't kiss her back she asked me if I felt like I was kissing my sister. After that one question was in the past w shared more kisses than I can count. My regret is that I didn't kiss her again before she died." Jesse finished speaking and then left the room.

Ashleigh and Shalimar both moved to follow him, but were stopped by Emma. "Let him go. He needs some time alone."

The two nodded and sat back down.

"Juliet was a poetry lover, something she learned from Brennan." adam said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Her favorite was Lord Byron's She Walks in Beauty. I think she'd have liked it to be read so I will.

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less.

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

Juliet's Room

Jesse laid out on Juliet's bed crying. Hearing Bren tell his story had made him ache with the desire to hold the girl close in his arms again.

The delicate smell of her perfume still hung in the air, and as he laid his head on her pillow he could still smell her. With his eyes closed he could almost hear the sound of her laughing. Soon memories began to spill out and play in his mind.

Flashback

'A delicate girl clad in harsh black leather trying in vain to turn herself into a biker chick. Finally giving up she pulls off the black boots and puts on a pair of black thigh high fishnets and red stilettos. The leather top is exchanged for a white halter that reveals plenty of cleavage and dark red lipstick is applied.

"There I'm a hooker." she laughs as she walks over to the man lying on her bed.

"Though you wanted to be a biker chick." Jesse answers as he sits up. He is clad as a cowboy in tight jeans, a short sleeved navy blue button down shirt, and the trade mark cowboy hat is in his hand.

Juliet takes the hat and puts it on his head positioning to her specifications. "I'm not biker chick material."

"But you're hooker material?" He asks gently.

"Lets not fight again Jesse. We've been dating for three weeks and that is all we seem to do." she answers and leans against him as she brings her hands to his face.

He leans down and slowly meets her lips in a soft hiss.

"You look beautiful." He whispers when she pulls away.

"Jess, maybe, when we get home from the party tonight, you and I can.." she is interrupted as she notes the look of reprove on his face.

"Don't even suggest it. You're not ready for that."

"I love you." she confesses as she lays her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Juliet."

They slowly kiss again, her small hand slipping up to gently play with his hair.

Bright violet eyes dance in candle light and the copper locks are pulled back in a tight French bun.

"Jess, I'm glad we decided to just be friends." Juliet says.

"Works much better for us." Jesse agrees as he reaches across the table and takes her small hand in his.

"I still love you, I mean as more than a friend." Juliet whispers and blushes.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

"I guess we just have to figure this out."

"We can do it, Juls. We've done a lot of things already."

"So why are we eating here tonight?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. That ok babe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just eat, Juls, just eat. When we get home tonight we'll watch a movie."

"I get to choose?"

"You get to choose."

"Jess. Jesse!" Juliet calls as she stands beside his bed. Jesse slowly wakes up and sees her.

"Your night mares again?" he asks.

"Yes, can I sleep with you?"

Jesse pulls the covers back and smiles. "Come on."

Juliet climbs into the bed and snuggles close to him as she lays her head on his chest. Jesse gently wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close against him.

"Thank you, Jesse." Juliet whispers as she wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes.

"You know I'm here for you. Go on to sleep and I'll take care of you."

"Why else did I come here?"

"Good point. I may have to buy a baby monitor so I can hear you sleeping, that way I can be in there before things get too bad."

"I'd like that. Love you, Jess."

"Love you too, Juls."

Juliet drifts off to sleep as Jesse holds her.

End Flashbacks

Jesse opened his eyes and sat up. The room was empty with the exception of a few things. Ashleigh and the others had each taken a couple of things to remember Juliet by. Jesse had decided to wait on choosing and item to remember his copper-haired angel by, but now knew what he wanted.

He got up and walked overt to her desk, and opened a drawer. Reaching inside he pulled out a simple photo album. Inside were pictures of him and Juliet together, nothing else. He laid the book on her desk and then closed the drawer. When he turned to open the book he noticed a letter and the necklace he'd given Juliet for Christmas on the desk.

Noticing his name across the front he opened and read it.

Jesse,

For the last three years you have been my best friend, and that is one of the things I love most about you. You've been there for me through thick and through thin. Right now we're in a tough spot, and I really don't know how we're going to get past what is going on between us.

In away I was honest. I do love you. You are my brother, my best friend, and most of all my soul mate. All those relationships are full of love. What happened was not from a love in any of those relationships. We were very stupid to have sex with each other. You may be all that I love, but you are also all that I can't have in that way.

What we have is very special, and I don't want to loose that, but I know that if I stay we will loose it. That is why I have to go and become someone else for a while.

I'm going to L.A., of course. I figure that now is the perfect time for me to pursue my acting career. You wont be there to stop me from taking off my clothes. Remember me when I make it big, and if you want to contact me I ill make sure you get in to see me.

This is not what I have in mind when I seduced you. All I wanted at the time was to marry Ashleigh and it felt like that would never happen. I really do understand if you hate me because of all of the things I said.

I'm not going to try to make contact with you. The choice of if and when we reunite is entirely yours. I don't want to force you into anything.

Jesse, I want to be clear on one thing. You will one day find a woman who loves you enough to marry you. In some ways I wish I could be that woman, but I know that you and I are not right for each other, and I am also meant for Ashleigh, who I know loves me, but I also wonder some times about him.

So, I'm off to California, far away from all these problems. I love you more than you will ever know. Even if you choose not to forgive me, at least remember me. Like our song from the Creek. You remember the one that was played hen Jen was in the hospital dying. It doesn't matter. I'll give you the words at the end of the letter. So dream, love, have faith, and please take care of Shalimar for me. She'll need you so much while I'm gone.

I love you so much Jesse,

Juliet.

After he finished reading the letter he slipped it back into the envelope and took both it and the photo album into his bed room where eh laid them on his dresser. For the first time in a long time he went to bed alone, not sure of when he'd have a woman to protect as he had Juliet.

The End.

If you want me to start postign the next story you'd better start reviewing! Sooner i get reviews the sooner you get the new story!


End file.
